A Garden in the Host Club
by Rose Thourn
Summary: When 7 new students come to Ouran, they turn the Host Club's world upside down.  From crazy schemes to horid mothers to secrets that come out of the dark. Will they find more than just a waltz parter? R&R. Everybody gets an OC by the way. 1st fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfiction and all that snazzy jazz, but I've been wanting to write this for awhile, BEFORE I even heard of so don't spazz and be all up in your computer or IPhone or whatever screaming, "She totally stole my idea! She read my fanfic and stole my idea! I hate her," because I didn't. I yelled at my IPod when I saw SOMEWHAT SORTA NOT REALLY similar fanfics and then realized, I haven't posted mine so I can't say anything. Yes there will be some grammatical errors that I put in there on PURPOSE (gotta, wanna, ect.) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran High School Host Club, Tamaki would have kissed her at the end of the series. And Mori would have more lines… I also don't own any, and I mean ANY, music that I put in this unless I tell you otherwise!**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and sort of my storyline, not the basic, but you know, like character situations and how it comes together.**

**Chapter one: Meeting the Hosts**

Rose's point of view:

"Thank you so much Mr. Suoh!" Ouran Academy…I finally get to go to school. I was so sick of all those crappy tutors that _Mother _would send over from America, I don't care if I learn anything here; I'm already a year ahead in my school work. "Yo Esory! Make sure you get the costumes in Stage Room 3. It's like, right down the hall!" " Okay, whatever. Just don't drop the sound system Lilly." She turned around, whipping her wavy black hair around and letting fall gracefully past her shoulders. She stuck her tongue out playfully and gave me a fake glare with her big emerald eyes. "Love you too!" Make sure everyone's ready for practice next week! I just gotta finish filling out the paper work." Renting rooms at a school, what is the world coming to…

I shoved the paperwork in my pocket, 'I'll turn it in after school.' I really wanted to start dancing down the hall, I mean, it's before school and nobodies here, but can't drop the costumes. I let out a sigh. Why did I get stuck carrying all four costume boxes? Right, because everyone else took the easy stuff and booked. Now where am I supposed to go again… oh yeah! Stage Room 3. I looked around and realized I was right next to a door. I glanced up and saw a 3. Well, guess this is it. WRONG! I pushed the door open with my foot and was surrounded by rose petals. Hehe…roses. I set the boxes down and heard a simultaneous, "Welcome." I turned around and saw five boys, five pretty hot guys, and an elementary student. Wait, what?

"Hello, sorry to bother you but I think I'm in the wrong room," I said with a smile. "You're no bother princess. What's your name, I bet it's as beautiful as your face," the tall blonde one asked while handing me a red rose. Do I fit in here or what? "I'm Rose Esory, it's wonderful to meet you," I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing when I saw the dude with glasses writing stuff down in his black book. If its financial records, I guess that's and good thing, if it's the Death Note, maybe not so good. "If you don't mind me asking, who are all of you?" The blonde spoke up first, "We are the Host club," well surprise surprise… "We have the cool type AND vice president Kyoya Ootori," he said as he pointed to the guy with the Death Note. "Then there is the Little Devil type with their brotherly love, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," did he just say, 'brotherly love?' Okay… "And we have Mitsukuni Haniozuka who is better known as Honey-Sempai, he's our Shōta type." Wait so if he's known as Honey-Sempai, that means he's older than the blonde. So he really is the cute type…Blondie kept going. "And then we have Takashi Morinozuka, but he's more commonly known as Mori-Sempai. He's the Strong and Silent type." Well at least he looks his age. "And I am Tamaki Suoh, the princely type. So what's your type princess?" I was about to say I wasn't interested when someone else walked in. "You're late Haruhi," Kyoya said nonchalantly. I whipped around. "Hey Haruhi! I haven't seen you in awhile, and why are you wearing a guy uniform?" "Rose what are you doing here? I thought you were homeschooled?" I was about to answer when I heard my name being shouted down the hall.

Crap, I'm so dead. I bolted to hide behind a chair. Not quick enough. The doors flew open and I saw three figures standing in the door. Crap, crap, CRAP! My life is so not fair! "Excuse me, were looking for a girl. She's our age, shoulder length, kind of caramel blonde hair…wavy, oh and icy blue eyes with like, a dark navy blue ring around the outside of the iris." Then I think Ivy spotted me hiding behind a post. Dammit! Why me? I come out from behind the post and the first person to run me over was Ashton. "We were so worried about you, don't run off like that, the twins and I were looking everywhere for you!" "Ash, let go…can't breathe!" But as soon as he released me from the death grip, I was pulled into a harder one by the twins. Geez! They went on babbling until Kyoya spoke up. "Excuse me Ms. Esory, but we were in the middle of a meeting, so if you please?" I mentally thanked Kyoya. "Were so-""-terribly sorry for interrupting you." Twins…just because there identical, they have to finish each other's sentences. Then Ash had to open his mouth too. They're having a meeting let's go! "Thank you for keeping my little sister out of trouble, she tends to wander off…Hello Haruhi!" She nodded. Then Tamaki spoke up. "It was no problem at all! I hope to see these lovely ladies again soon!" And with that, I dragged them out the door.

In the host club, no one's point of view.

"Well that was interesting, mommy who are they?" Kyoya gave Tamaki a death glare. "The twins were Lilly and Ivy Christianson first year, in class 1-A, and the boy was Ashton Esory, Rose's older brother, he's in our class Tamaki." Tamaki's eyes went wide, thinking about way's he could get Ash to join the host club. He could just see it now, Ashton, the caring type. He has sort of spiked hair that was longer along his face, framing it perfectly. It was the same color as Rose's hair, but slightly more brown. His eyes are the color of the ocean on a bright sunny day, and he was slightly shorter than Tamaki. He would be a perfect host! "Boss? Are you alright?" Hikaru asked. "Men, and Haruhi, we are on a mission to recruit Ashton Esory to be our newest host!" Tamaki started spinning around and started going on about how perfect it would be, while the other hosts just gave him questioning looks. The host club isn't going to get Ash as easy as they thought

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, like, REALLY short, but hey! This is my first fanfic and I need to know if people like it. Trust me, there are more characters coming. Please R&R! If you do you'll get a cookie, and if you find out how I chose Rose's last name you'll get a whole batch! And no, this isn't a self insert fanfic… Rose is my muse so she's going to be in my first story of course.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for adding my story to your favorites/followed stories. And I would like to give an extra special thanks to InsertDecentNameHere for being my first reviewer! I will try to fix my writing! And I would also sort of not really like to give a thank you to Wren Wolfe for reviewing because I asked her to. This will probably not be regularly updated, but I will try to update close to once a week. It's hard with school, friends, and parents who hate anime AND when you're on the computer for something that's not academic. And alas! They won't buy me a laptop. So I hope you enjoy chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran High School Host Club,** **Hikaru and Kaoru would not have dyed their hair pink and blue, but neon green and black. And Mori would still have more lines… I also don't own any, and I mean ANY, music that I put in this unless I tell you otherwise!**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and sort of my storyline, not the basic, but you know, like character situations and how it comes together.**

**Chapter two: You do what now?**

Ash's point of view:

Its official, I am thoroughly creeped out. Everywhere I went at school, those Host Club guys were watching me, like they were trying to find my weakness. What gives? I haven't done anything, have I? I'm just glad I haven't seen them outside of school…what if they found out where we live? I shuddered, trying to get the thought out of my head. Most people would think I'd be ashamed of where I live and they would start asking ridiculous questions that I had no desire to answer. That's why I have my sweet sister Rose to help me out. She's always there to back me up. I glanced behind me to see Kyoya push his glasses up and write something in his notebook. Strange, it kind of looks like the Death Note… I just sighed as I walked into class. This is going to be an eventful day, I just know it.

Tamaki beamed as he saw me walk into class. I sighed as Tamaki bounced over. "ASHTON! You're just the man I was looking for! Can you meet us in the Host Club after class? I need help with this petty homework, and well, I need to spend time enjoying life and not slaving over school work!" Is it just me, or did he get acting lessons from Rose…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_'Rose really needs to learn to go shopping for food herself,' Ash thought wearily as I unlocked the door. Just as he walked in the door and bubbly blonde head peeked though the doorway. Rose's eyes lit up as she walked over to greet her brother, arms open wide. _

"_ASH! Just the dude I needed! Can you help me with this pointless and petty homework, you see, I need to work with Lainy because she needs to get the routine down. Little Lainy is much more important that slaving over homework!" Ash sighed and gave up, he couldn't say no to his only sister._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Fine," I said defeated. "But I can't stay past 4:00." Tamaki gave me a confused look. "Because roses have thorns, and I don't want to get pricked."

…

I just shrugged it off. Tamaki is so dense!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I glanced at my watch. 3:45. Thank you so much for telling what time the Host Club ended! I sighed. Well, they should be done by now. I started walking down to the Host Club.

When I got to music room 3 I couldn't hear any squealing, so I decided I was safe and walked in. WRONG! As I opened the door, I was surrounded by blinding light and assaulted by rose petals. Not the normal, lightly spinning rose petals that float by you as you walk in, no it was like someone was blowing rose petals out of a cannon! When the light subdued and the rose petals piled up on the floor, all I saw was expensive, fragile vases and other ceramics on tiny pedestals around the room! What the hell?

That's when I felt a shove on my back. I gracefully avoided the vase and turned around. It was the ginger twins. I saw Tamaki on the other side of the room waving me to come over. I started to maneuver around all the pedestals around the room when I tripped on something. I quickly caught myself and preformed a graceful spin to find prevent myself from breaking anything, only to another attempt to trip me. Finally I made it over to Tamaki who stared at me slack jawed, almost like he wanted me to break something. The other Hosts were standing next to Tamaki giving me the same look he was, except for Kyoya, who just wrote stuff down in his handy dandy Death Note. The ginger twins also stood next to Suoh, except for Haruhi. Wait, how did they get here so quick? I glanced around the room seeing there was a clear path around the room. Damn, how the hell didn't I see that!

"How on Earth were you able to maneuver around with such finesse?" Tamaki asked. I was about to answer until the door flew open, luckily not breaking anything.

"Ashton William Esory! What the hell are you doing you're ten minutes late! Are we not good enough for you anymore, do you really hate dancing with us?" Rose spoke fiercely. I looked behind her and realized she's not alone. Great, I get to deal with the entire entourage, just my luck; well it is Friday the 13th. Then a childish voice spoke up.

"I didn't know Ash-Chan was a dancer!"

No one's point of view:

The Host Club looked at Ash, then Honey, and then to the group of girls standing in the doorway. They recognized Rose, Lilly, and Ivy, but only Kyoya knew who the other girls were. Tamaki was the first to speak up, him being the king and all.

"Well, I see we have some new lovely faces here! And what are your name's princesses?" He asked dramatically. A little girl with white blonde hair bounced forward, curly pigtails bobbing up and down. A taller girl with the same hair color followed not far behind her. The small one had big, ocean blue eyes, while they taller one's eyes were the color of the midnight sky.

"Hi there! My name is Daisy, and this is my half sister Belle, but her stage name is Blue Bell! It's so nice to meet you!"

"Hey," Belle said, her voice was smooth and soft as silk. Her strait hair went past her shoulders and her side bangs barely covered one eye. Another girl with dark red hair and forest green eyes spoke up next.

"I'm Marylyn Golden. It's a pleasure to meet you." She had a very sophisticated air to her, but her voice was gentile.

"Her stage name-"Lilly started,

"-is Marigold." And Ivy finished.

"And together, we are the Garden Party Dancers!" Rose announced with dramatic flair.

After the Host Club introduced themselves, Rose made an announcement.

"Well, we have to go set up for practice, so if you excuse us we'll see you around!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank all my adoring fans, new and old! And an extra special thanks tojusticeintheworldofhp-yearight and Death-the –Kitten –Meister and Miz Shoelaces, for reviewing my story! So yeah, the once a week is probably not gonna work out all perfect and stuff, so I'll be updating as much as I possibly can! Always remember, family will always love you, you'll most likely always walk on the ground, and the glass is always full, it just might not seem like it! I also noticed something on this site, no one seems to like Tamaki! What's up with that? Any who…Enjoy Chapter three! BTW I'm planning on making this a longish chapter so, yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran High School Host Club, I could afford my own laptop…which I still don't own so, you do the math…so all you lawyers out for blood, GO AWAY! I also don't own any, and I mean ANY, music that I put in this unless I tell you otherwise!**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and sort of my storyline, not the basic, but you know, like character situations and how it comes together.**

_**Last chapter:**_

_After the Host Club introduced themselves, Rose made an announcement._

_ "Well, we have to go set up for practice, so if you excuse us we'll see you around!"_

**Chapter three: Family doesn't mean you have to be related.**

Hikaru's point of view:

"Can we watch?" Kaoru asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. He was up to something, and I want in!

"Um, we'd love to have you come, but we still have to set up and stuff, our first practice is on Thursday next week at 4:00, so if you want to come that'd be cool!" Rose said looking apologetic.

"Well," Kyoya spoke up, "We hope you will be able to join us at for the dance we're holding tomorrow night."

I saw one of their twins perk up. I think it's Lilly, because of the lily she wore in her hair.

"Is it formal, semi-formal, or what?" I swear I saw stars in her eyes. Tamaki being the bumbling idiot that he is spoke up about how it would be all formal and that they would look lovely no matter what they wore. But I was shocked at Rose's expression. She heaved a heavy sigh.

"Well, I got work to do then so I better start now, come on girls…and Ash. If you guys wanna help, or watch go ahead. Marigold, you're in charge while I work."

Work? Haha funny, but I do want to watch. So I decided to follow them out, Kaoru by my side.

"You guys coming or not?" I asked them quizzically. First off, I was bored, and secondly, I wanted to know why Rose was so depressed. I mean she was a dancer and all, why would she like a dance?

We followed them into Stage Room 3. When we walked in, there were no rose petals or bright light, just boxes everywhere, and costume racks. There was a low stage that went wall to wall with red velvet curtains pulled to the side. The only area that looked like it was ready to use was a corner with 6 dress forms. Four of them had a sheet over them, like whatever was under them was meant to be a surprise. I think I'm going to go take a peak later.

"Alright dancers, get to work, Mary, sort it out." Rose said before walking to the sewing corner. Damn. Now I'll never know. She got right to works sewing stuff.

"Hey Kaoru, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course I am Hikaru," he said slyly. Fun, fun!

Mary's point of view:

"Alright Lilly, Ivy, you unpack the costumes, Belle, you make sure the lights and sound systems are working properly."

"What can I do to help Marigold?" An eager Daisy asked. I looked down at Daisy. I really didn't have anything for the childish 3rd year to do.

"Go help Rose with anything she needs," I said bluntly. She skipped down to Rose and started talking to her, but I saw her face drop and she walked over to the stage and sat down on a stool. I felt bad for her, so I got a lemon from the fridge and tossed it at her. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and darted off to cut it up. I will never understand how a girl so sweet could eat something so sour.

"Are you guys going to just stand there, or are you going to do something?" I asked. One of the red heads spoke up, the one with the lower voice.

"I think we'll just watch, thank for asking!"

I could already tell he was going to be just as bad as Ivy…great. If I'm correct, the red heads are up to something. I swear, if they screw something up, they are so dead. I made a note of it on my IPad (I'm not Steve Jobs, he's dead, me no own)

I notice Lilly and Ivy moving some boxes around. They seem fine, so I decided to check to see if the sound system was functioning.

"Belles, you got the sound system in check?"

"Yeah, so do the lights," she said, glancing up at me and smiling. Sometimes I wish she would be less shy around people. She's really fun to be around, but that's only when she's with us and not random people…aka, the Host Club. That's when I heard a impolite interjection coming from Ivy.

"Damn it! Where the hell did those boxes go? They were here a minute ago!" Lilly tried to calm her screaming twin down, but to no avail. I rushed down from the sound box. I saw Ivy pacing and searching frantically, and Lilly just sat on the stage and sighed. I heard two people snickering behind me. Okay, now I'm pissed. I spun on my heels and gave them my best death glare.

"I advise you to give those boxes back to Ivy, _now,_" my voice was as cold as ice. They looked about ready to pee their pants. I tried ridiculously hard not to laugh at their expression. They nodded and decided to play it cool. They walked around to a corner where the boxes were.

"Hey Ivy, I think I found the costumes!" The twin with the softer voice said. Ivy sprinted over to where he was, shoving him to the side. She grabbed the boxes and walked back to the racks.

"Kaoru! Are you okay, are you hurt?" the twin who is Hikaru asked, getting really close, I mean, nose to nose.

"Please, do that at home, not here. It's disgusting!" I said looking away.

"You don't enjoy the "brotherly love" act Ms. Golden?" A cold, calculating voice asked from behind me.

"No I don't, and not just me, we all think it's kind of creepy," I told him, not even bothering to look at him. I knew about him. Kyoya Ootori was the kind of guy who only did something if he had something to gain. You can't trust him.

"Hmm…interesting," that was all he said before he walked away and wrote something down in his notebook. Damn Ootori. I was about to go back to the sound box when two arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"So-" Hikaru started

"-we don't have to act all lovey dovey around here?" Kaoru finished.

"Yes, we would prefer if you didn't." I coolly replied. They both high-fived, looking relieved that they didn't have to act homo. I went to check on Rose's progress. This is going to be a long rest of the day.

Rose's point of view

Finally I finished the last two dresses. I did mine last because I had an old dress, but I wanted a new one, but the rest of them had to get done first. They were originally going to be for Marigold's family masquerade party, but the Host Club dance happened to come up.

"You ready to go?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, I finished the gowns so we can use them for the dance tomorrow night," I said, I just want to go home. The Host Club was still here. I can't believe they stayed here the whole time and none of them helped.

"ASHYY! I wanna go home!" I whined. I'm so tired, and I still have to work with Lainy, and help Kelly with the chores. Ugh.

"Yes Ashton, we would love to see where you live!" Tamaki interjected, eyes wide like a child's. I didn't want to deal with this, so I caved.

"Fine, but I highly doubt you will be interested, anyways, your limo driver will have to follow us, we can't fit all of you in the truck."

"Truck," they all looked at me curiously. Dude, there dumb.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"DAAADDYYYYY!" a boisterous girl with short cropped brown hair yelled, jumping into my arms.

"Hey Lainy! How are you! You didn't give aunty Kelly any trouble today did you?" She looked at me with a big smirk on her face.

"I was extra good today because Ms. Marley said that if I was good, she would make spaghetti for all of us!" She peeked behind me to see a bunch of guys behind me. "Daddy look out there are strange boys behind you." I hushed her. She knows not to yell in the house.

"Lainy, shush, these are some new friends from school," I introduced her to the Host Club and she warmed up to them immediately, especially Tamaki.

"Daddy, Ms. Marley wants you to help her with dinner, 'specially cuz you we have seven more people to feed."

Seven? Who else is here? Just then, Kelly Marley walked in with Haruhi behind her.

"I hope you don't mind if I invited her over, it's just that, she hasn't been over ever since elementary school, and now you two go to school together. And I see that I'm not the only on inviting people over." She said to me in a matter-oh-fact voice.

"Well, you must be Rose and Ashton's mother, it's a pleasure to meet you! I am Tamaki Suoh, king of the Host Club! And this is the rest of the Host Club, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori!" I face palmed as my_ aunt_ gave me a quizzical look.

"They followed us home," Ash said bluntly. Honey started talking about how it was so cool that we rode in the back of a covered truck instead of a limo. I just sighed and shook my head.

"Hey, Rose, I was wondering, why does Lainy call you daddy?" Haruhi asked me. I gave a light chuckle. I kind have thought she would get it.

"You don't have to be blood related to be a family. Heck, I only have my AUNT, and Ash as my real family here." I made sure to say aunt really loud so Tamaki and the others could hear. "But everyone here is part of my strange and wacky family. Here, I'm Daddy, Marigold's Mommy, Lilly and Ivy are my sister's, Daisy and Belles are Mary's sisters, and all the kids here are our kids, Elaine, Vlademar, and Axel. But the other kids here consider us family too." Lainy looked at me and crinkled her nose.

"I told you not to call me that!" She whined.

"What, Elaine? Elaine, Elaine, Elaine, ELAINE!" I mocked her in a sing song voice. Haruhi laughed as she struggled out of my reach.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Foods ready!" I exclaimed proudly. Not to boast or anything, but I am awesome at Italian food. Pasta, breadsticks, Caesar salad, and sparkling grape juice in massive proportions. When you live in an orphanage with 20 other kids, you have to make big meals. No I myself am not an orphan, but I might as well be. This is where my aunt lives. It's her orphanage anyways. At first, she wouldn't let Ash and I help pay for it, but after much begging and the broken leg I got in our old neighborhood, she caved in. Since my parents are rich, they gave us shit loads of money for birthdays, Christmas, Easter, any day that they could use as an excuse to say, "Sorry for dumping you in Japan." I'm happier here anyways. Sure I miss America, but hey, now I know so many new people. I inwardly smiled.

It was hilarious to watch the Host Club's reaction when 15 other kids ran in ready to eat.

"Why on Earth are there so many kids here?" Tamaki exclaimed as Axel clung to his arm. All of the other Host's had kids climbing on them, even Kyoya had Vlademar attached to him. Kyoya shot Vlad a death glare, but Vlademar just looked up and smiled.

"I don't know, maybe because it's an orphanage!" Mary smiled, removing Vlad from Kyoya. He then clung to her.

"Did you not notice-"

"-the sign outside that says-"

"Ms. Marley's Home for Orphan Families?" Lilly and Ivy asked giving them a look that would make Steven Hawking feel like an idiot. They all kind of looked dumbfounded, except for Kyoya, who probably knew since we came to Ouran. I can tell that this is going to be an interesting year.

**A/N: Well this was a long revealing chapter, and that wasn't even the half of their problems! All your reviews make me so happy by the way! Even if you just say, "I love this story, update soon!" I do a victory dance and I'm all like, "You rock!" And I'll try to update sooner! I'll try to update soon, but you know, life get's in the way sometimes, and that makes it hard to update. You guys rock though! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating in a while, but I have exams this week and stuff and so much review crap, not to mention a HUGE case off writers block. Also, not much motivation, I got one review from my faithful reader Miz Shoelaces. And I will answer your question, RIGHT NOW! Hurray! Yeah I'm not sure when it will get to explaining it thoroughly in the story, so here we go! The Garden Party Dancers are a group of girls and Ash that are well educated in the arts. Singing, dancing, acting, band, orchestra, as well as excelling in some category in the fashion industry…except for Ashton…you just have to figure out whose good at what. ;) Anywho, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran High School Host Club, one of the Hosts would look like a younger Japan from Hetalia! I also don't own any, and I mean ANY, music that I put in this unless I tell you otherwise!**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and sort of my storyline, not the basic, but you know, like character situations and how it comes together.**

**Chapter 4: Couldn't think of a creative name for this chapter.**

Rose's point of view

"Rosy! Did you finish my dress? Is it pretty? Can I see it pleeeease?" Daisy looked up at me with big pleading eyes. The Host Club's dance was tonight and everyone was bugging me about their dresses.

"Yes Daisy, all the dresses are done, and no you can't see you're because everyone will see theirs at the same time."

"Except you." Ivy stated bluntly.

"Yeah, you made them all, including yours!" Lilly said, pushing out her bottom lip.

"Well that's the benefit of making six runway worthy dresses in a week and a half, you know I could always say you have to wear the tacky yellow marshmallow you're wearing now," I said with a victorious smirk on my face. It was the least I could get after working my ass off. They better appreciate all this work I'm doing for them.

"Rosy can we go to the Host Club? I'm bored!" Daisy complained. I shrugged.

"I don't see why not!" I said. To be honest I was bored to, especially because Ash was sick today. It's so weird not having him around. When we first came to live with my aunt, and even before that, we were always together. Not like Hikaru and Kaoru, that's creepy.

When we got into the Host Club Daisy gave out a small shriek. I glanced down to see this huge snake slither onto her foot.

"Sn-snake…" she said with a shiver. I bent down and picked it up, letting it slither around my shoulders. If it was part of the Host Club, it wasn't gonna hurt me. The more I looked around, the more I noticed about the room. It was a whole tropical paradise, even though spring just started.

"Well I see someone's brave today," I glanced up to see Tamaki dressed as some tropical paradise king. The whole club was dressed up actually, except Haruhi, and it's kind of obvious why.

"It's no big deal, really. I always wanted a pet snake!" It's true. But my damn mom hated animals, so you can guess that I never got one.

"We're so sorry ladies, but the Host Club is now ending," I heard Kyoya say to all the costumers. Damn, I'm _so_ good at time management...not. We watched all the girls walk out giggling about the dance tonight. I guess there's gonna be a big crowd.

"From now on you'll be my favorite host," I looked behind Tamaki and saw one of the clients talking to Haruhi.

"WA?" Tamaki's face dropped. I guess that was one of his clients.

"Hey boss, stop eating that commoners ramen and come help us with the party." Hikaru said.

"Is it really that important that Princess Kanako is taking a liking to Haruhi?" (A/N: I watched this part like 3 times to make sure who was who)

"He really shouldn't be surprised, she's had the disease for a while now," Kyoya said nonchalantly.

"Disease?" I asked quizzically. The only disease I think these girls have is love sickness, and that's easy to cure.

"The Host Hopping disease," Hikaru said in a very matter-oh-factly tone.

"AKA: the Never the same boy twice disease." Kaoru explained. They went on to explain how she had been changing her favorite hosts regularly. In normal high school, she would be considered a whore, but it's not like she's sleeping with them.

"Yeah, before she chose Haru-Chan, she was with Tama-Chan!" Honey exclaimed happily.

"Oh, so Tamaki's mad because I took her from him," Haruhi stated bluntly. Why did we stick around, oh yeah, cuz there is nothing to do. We can't have practice, I'm done with the dresses, and I think something interesting is about to happen.

"SHUT UP! I COULD CARE LESS!" Tamaki screamed. Ha-ha! Me: 1, Boredom: 0. "My patience is running thin with you. HARUHI, ITS TIME FOR YOU TO START DRESSING LIKE A GIRL!"

"But wouldn't that mean she can't pay off her debt?" Belle asked. Whoa! Blue Bell, talking to people? This day is just getting better and better!

"That is correct," Kyoya replied. Seems like Tamaki wasn't listening.

"I just don't understand how you are so popular with the ladies when you are a lady! I want you to go back to the way you looked before!" He yelled, pulling out a one of Haruhi's pictures from middle school.

"DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PICTURES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Haruhi screamed back. Boredom just lost this game. (And so did you! XD)

"The more I look at this picture, the more I wonder how this," Hikaru said pointing to the portrait, "Become _that,"_ he said gesturing to a picture of what she looked like the first day she came. Wow, she did look like a dude.

"One of the kids in my neighbor got gum in my hair, and it's a pain to get gum out, so I just cut it. I didn't care if I looked like a dude." Haruhi said, shrugging her shoulders. I know how that is. That happened to Mary, and we were going to have Belle cut it, but she was sick and Daisy said she could do it, and well…let's just say we had Belle fix it as soon as she got better…

"A YOUNG LADY SHOULD NEVER REFUR TO HERSELF AS A DUUUDE! MAMAAAAAA!" Tamaki wailed. I burst out laughing!

"Kyoya…mama!" I was said in between fits of laughter. This is hilarious. Marigold is our "mama" and Kyoya was theirs. That's hilarious! Kyoya shot me a glare that would probably make me shut up, but in this situation, I just laughed harder.

"Well, we'll just leave you to solve your problems and see you guys tonight," Mary said dragging me out, followed by the others. Oh yeah, hehe, the dance.

The Night of the Dance:

Tamaki's point of View

I'm so excited! Operation Get Suzushimo and Kanako Together and Operation Get Ashton into the Host Club are in the process of being carried out. We just have to wait until the dance starts. I know Operation Get Suzushimo and Kanako Together will work, but I'm not sure about Operation Get Ashton into the Host Club. Haruhi says we should just ask Rose to convince him, but that seems so, non-dramatic. I'll be surprised if we even get a response out of her.

"Yo Boss lets go,"

"Coming!" This will be an eventful night!

Rose's POV:

"Alright Rose, you're done!" Finally! We had to start getting ready as soon as we got home. Getting into the dresses was the easiest part, and that took a half hour for each of us. I looked at the dresses. They were all so perfect. Daisy's was a strapless gown with a yellow bodice and a white skirt that looks like it's made of daisy petals. Marigold's dress was a dark orangish red with a frilly skirt that was knee high and lined in yellow. Ivy's dress was different from because it wasn't based off her name, but her favorite flower, the pink lotus blossom. It was a pale pink halter top dress, and the skirt was just like lotus petals. Lilly's was based off of the oriental lilies. It was a long pink gown that had the details of an oriental lily. It was a one sleeve, off the shoulder. Belle's dress was simple, but elegant. Its bodice was a periwinkle and the skirt was shaped just like a bluebell. The skirt was covered in purple tool. And mine was a scarlet, strapless dress with a high low hemline. Along the hemline I stitched on scarlet silk roses.

When I finally looked in the mirror, I gasped. Belle had done my hair so perfectly. It was up in a twisted bun and my side bangs were brushed to the side. Two little curls on each side fell elegantly along my face. Lilly's makeup job was impeccable. Everyone else looked perfect too. Mary had her red hair in curled pigtails and her green eyes popped. Belle and Daisy had the same hairstyle, which was down, but with pieces of hair pulled back into a criss-cross pattern.

"Aww, look at you all, you're growing up so fast!" Kelly gushed over us. After about 10,000 pictures and saying goodbye to Ash, we left.

"Who are you guys going to dance with?" Daisy asked on our way up there.

"Kaoru!" Ivy said

"Hikaru, duh," Lilly smirked.

"I'll dance with Tamaki," I said with a shrug. I heard he's French, and I always wanted someone to speak French with me.

"Honey!" Daisy exclaimed. Well no duh, everyone else would be too tall.

"Mori," Another obvious answer by Belle.

"Wait! That means I have to dance with Kyoya?" Mary slumped back. I can't help but feeling a bit sorry for her, but I brush it off. Those two would get along much better than they think.

When we finally got there, we rushed out of the car, we we're late and we knew it. When we got to the entry and I looked in, I gasped. Now trust me when I say I like to stand out from the crowd, but when I'm the only one with non-pastel dress, it's a bit awkward. Basically, Lilly and Ivy dragged me into the ballroom. And it happened to be when a song was just ending, so when I walked in, all eyes were on me. I glanced around for my friends, but they ran off already. Damn it! They set me up! I was about to walk out when a gentle voice asked,

"May I have this dance princess?"

**A/N: Somewhat Cliffy! Yup, that's my chapter it's kind of sucky I know, but I really wanted to update for you guys. I could really use some reviews ya know. It really helps updating go faster. I know there was a lot of talk about looks and whatever, but hey, I want to be a designer when I get out of school! When I write, it all starts with characters. Next chapter, the operations commence! Read and Review! Especially review! It's not that hard! Ya push the button, type in stuff, and hit send or whatever! Just no flames please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO SORRY! This started off attempting to update super quick, but that whole school thing, it's put here to ruin people's life **_**outside**_** of school! RI-DIC-U-LOUS. Anyway, this is going to be a super short chapter, like, legit, only 650 words. So bare with me. **

**Just a note:**

"**Speaking" **

'**Thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: This is called Fanfiction. What part of Fan and Fiction do people not understand? Fan means it's based off of something that they are a fan of, and fiction means it's not real…sadly... I also don't own any, and I mean ANY, music that I put in this unless I tell you otherwise!**

**Claimer: I own my OC's and sort of my storyline, not the basic, but you know, like character situations and how it comes together.**

**When we last left our heroes: (if anybody gets that reference I'll give them virtual cupcakes)**

_When we finally got there, we rushed out of the car, we we're late and we knew it. When we got to the entry and I looked in, I gasped. Now trust me when I say I like to stand out from the crowd, but when I'm the only one with non-pastel dress, it's a bit awkward. Basically, Lilly and Ivy dragged me into the ballroom. And it happened to be when a song was just ending, so when I walked in, all eyes were on me. I glanced around for my friends, but they ran off already. Damn it! They set me up! I was about to walk out when a gentle voice asked,_

_ "May I have this dance princess?"_

Chapter 5: On one condition…

The Ballroom's POV. o.O

As the song was ending, Tamaki noticed the Garden Party Dancers enter. He gasped, they all looked spectacular! 'Time for Operation: Get Ashton to Join the Host Club!' Tamaki thought as he went over to the ladies. Belle noticed.

"Guys, let's go, before Rose gets in," she whispered quietly. They all nodded in agreement. Lilly and Ivy went to pull Rose in while everybody else walked away. When the song ended, Rose was pushed into the entry way in a scarlet red dress. Her head darted around, frantically searching for her friends, who conveniently left. She turned on her heels to walk out, but not quick enough.

"May I have this dance princess?" Tamaki asked using his best princely charm. Rose signed and composed herself before turning around.

"Of course," she replied with a playful smirk on her face. She considered Tamaki to be one of her friends. She considered the whole Host Club her friends. She was the type of person who just knew who would be a good friend and who wouldn't.

He led her to the center of the dance floor. Most of the girls looked her with envy burning in their eyes.

"So, what do you think of the Host Club princess?" Tamaki asked, twirling her around.

"It's pretty cool. It's fun to hang out with you guys!" She replied as she spun back into Tamaki's arms.

"Well I bet you wouldn't mind being included in all the exclusive events that take place for club members only," he said with a wink. Rose gave him a puzzled look.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" 'What is he getting at?' Rose wondered. He spun Rose around multiple times before pulling her close.

"Wonderful! And it can all be yours too, if Ashton decides to join the Host Club," Tamaki gracefully lowered her into a dip. Rose stared at him wide eyed. 'Ash, join the Host Club? Well, I guess it's not _that _ridiculous.' She smirked as she was pulled back up.

"On one condition," she said as the song ended. Tamaki was oblivious what he just walked into.

"Of course madame! Anything you'd like," Tamaki said, expecting money or flowers or something that any other one of his customers would ask for.

"You see, we used to have dancing partners, but they left. And you just provided the perfect opportunity. So here's my preposition, if I get Ashy join the Host Club, you have to convince the Host Club to join us!" She smiled while Tamaki struggled to figure out what just happened. One minute everything was going just as they planned, the next the table was turned on him.

"Deal?" Rose looked up at him with pleading eyes. How could he say no to that face?

"Why of course! We would be willing to oblige!" He said with dramatic sincerity. Rose's face lit up like a New York Christmas tree.

"Thank you so much Tamaki! I promise that Ash will be part of the Host Club," she said bowing. Her night went perfectly!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ho De Cow! Okay, so there's this thing called writers block and too many ways to start a new chapter and hardly any inspiration and run on sentences and nosy anime hating parents and this one really necessary word called SORRY! X100000000000000! Ugh! I just want to let you guys know that I don't have any written out plan for all the chapters and what not, it's legitly what comes into my head as I type, or I think about it before hand. So just again…SORRY! Anywho, I decided where to go from the last chapter so that means that I can update! And Miz Shoelaces, you da bomb! Just sayin'. You're the best reader I ever had! Wren Wolf won't even leave comments and she's my sister! READ VERY IMMPORTANT A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

** Oh and the "When we last left our heroes" thing was from the original Pokémon series. Also, if there is any OCCness, sorry! (I've said that a lot lately…)**

**Disclaimer: Gimme a sec to figure out a cool and funny way to say, I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! **

**Claimer: I own my OC's and sort of my storyline, not the basic, but you know, like character situations and how it comes together.**

**Note: these are basically happening at the same time.**

Hikaru's POV:

I looked over and saw Tamaki dancing with Rose. Maybe the boss won't screw this up. I looked over at Kaoru. He was just as bored as I was.

"Hey," two familiar voices came from behind me. I glanced behind me and did a double take. Ivy and Lilly were behind us looking, well, this is going to sound weird, ladies. It was weird. Yeah I've seen them wearing the school uniforms, but they would always have their hair in a messy ponytail or just down, and during lunch hour, they would change into skinny jeans and a graphic tee of some sort. But now, they were wearing elegant dresses and had their hair styled.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to ask us to dance?" Ivy asked putting her hands on her hips. Kaoru decided to start the show.

"Well of course, it's just that, I don't think I'll be able to dance well without Hikaru leading me," he said as I pulled him into a tender embrace.

"It's alright Kaoru, you're such a good dancer, it'll be okay, just remember," I said in a hushed voice, "Save me a dance." I glanced around to see all of our fan girls squealing and crying moe, but the looks on Lilly and Ivy's face was to die for. Lilly had taken a step back, her nose crinkled in distaste, while Ivy's whole face was distorted in disgust, and she still managed to maintain her cuteness. Did I just think she was cute? No, must have been my imagination. I turned away from Kaoru and bowed like a gentleman.

"May I have this dance?" I asked with a devious smirk on my face. She smiled.

"I thought you would never ask." Well, she regained composer fast. The song started.

Lilly's POV

Why do they have to do that incest thing? It scares the bageebeez out of me. Probably because I have a twin and I would probably puke if I had to do that with her. Yuck!

I watched as Hikaru took Ivy away. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Would you like to dance Miss Lilly?" Kaoru asked politely, but there was definitely a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Um, yeah!" I said, still trying to recover from the "brotherly love" thing. I took his hand and we began dancing.

"Well, I see that you don't need your brother to lead. You're an excellent dancer!" I wasn't lying! He was better than when our first dance partners started. I smiled when I saw his face turn slightly pink.

"Well, I-I guess!" He said with a nervous laugh, reddening even more.

Daisy's POV:

I looked over at Honey and Mori dancing together! It was so cute! I'm glad he has someone like Mori, like how I have Belle!

"Daisy, do you want to dance with them or not?" a soft voice asked. I looked up to see dark blue eyes looking down at me. I nodded. The song was ending as we walked over to them. I could tell that some of the other nice ladies who attended were going to ask him to dance, but they seemed to notice us first.

"Hi Daisy-Chan!" Honey said, jumping up next to me, Mori next to him.

"Hi Honey-Sempi! Do you wanna dance for the next song?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" I took his hand as the song started. We just span in circles, but it was still fun! And Belle got to dance with Mori too!

Mary's POV:

Thank goodness the dance is almost over. I can't believe I managed to avoid the elusive Shadow King for this long, let's just hope he doesn't…

"Ms. Golden, may I have this dance?" an overly polite voice came from behind me…damn…so close. I turned around with a sigh and a smile. At least I knew something that he didn't know…and I'm going to be the one who breaks it to him!

"Of course Mr. Ootori, I would be honored," was all I said in reply as he took my hand. We danced in silence for awhile until he spoke up.

"Are you enjoying the dance?" Well I was until he showed up…

"Yes, yes. Seeing as we got just what we needed." He looked at me quizzically.

"And what does that mean Ms. Golden?"

"Well, you see, I'm almost positive that Tamaki agreed to join the Garden party tonight so you get Ashton in the Host Club. But here's the thing, it's not just Tamaki, it's the whole Host Club!" I said with a victorious smirk. He kept his face totally emotionless, which means he's probably pondering ways to get back at us or pound Tamaki's face into the floor. As the song ended, Tamaki was announcing the winner for the best dancer. We all gathered on the little balcony thing.

"And the winner is, Ms. Kanako! Tonight, she has one a kiss on the cheek from Haruhi Fujioka!" I glanced over to see Tamaki freaking out. I looked around to try to find everyone else. They were all by a host. As Haruhi walked down to give out her kiss, I saw Honey say something to make Tamaki come charging down the stairs…and slip on a banana peel…pushing Haruhi's lips right into Kanako's. I covered my mouth to try to muffle my laughter! Way to go Tamaki! I heard the sound of two familiar laughs. Both sets of twins were holding onto each other to keep from falling over. I will say that this is one of the best school dances I've ever been to!

**A/N: Okay, so a little fun fact about me is that I'm Catholic, and tomorrow is a day called Ash Wednesday, which means the season of Lent is starting. Well one little tradition for the Catholic faith is that you give up stuff that would be hard for you to give up, like pop, candy, junk food, and in my case, the internet…so I won't be updating until after Easter. BUT FEAR NOT! FOR I, ROSE THOURN WILL BE WRITING CHAPTERS ON PAPER! SO WHEN THE TIME COMES, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MUCH! Please don't stop following me! And review, it will help me feel better when I come back to you wonderful people! **


End file.
